This invention relates to the detection of oil contamination in engines and particularly to an electronic detector of oil contamination.
The lubrication of an automobile or other vehicle engine is vital to its usefulness. However, motor oil is contaminated and its lubrication rendered less efficient by oil, oxidation, water, acids, carbon, metal products or dirt. These contaminants reduce the vehicle's performance and serviceable life.
Photoelectric devices for monitoring the motor oil for contamination during vehicle operation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,865 and 3,790,279. However, such devices have not yet achieved general acceptance and widespread use. The need for a detector of oil contamination nevertheless continues.